Jason Mcquad
Origins Son of both Alex and Mary Mcquad, Jason was born into a Saradominist family on the island if Etranna. One his 16th birthday they moved into the eastside of Falador where he grew up in a latchkey enviornment because his father was a priest at the monestery north of the city, while his mother worked at the jewlery in the west side of the city. Not having much of a religious influence since his parents were most out doing their work, while he played around with the city's homeless children. His parents did teach Jason the basic teachings between right and wrong, which he put to use while he took he daily outings in the city while his parents worked. Falador Folktales Shortly after moving into the city, Jason quickly familierized himself with the nearest general store to buy sweets and other trinkets while he would talk to some people amoungst the streets. Jason's mother alwasy told him to never speak to strangers, but he didn't use this advice the day when he ran into a "homeless" man askin for change. The man revealed to be a mugger who tried to kidnap Jason and ransom him back to his parents, but after the mugger can reach his safehouse he was stopped at his tracks by the Amazing Frog Man. Jason was just amazed by the sheer heroism Frog Man displayed when he saved him from the mugger. After this day he start asking around town about this Frog Man, and was astounded by all the stories and folktales they spoke about Faladors hero. Household Turmoil Family trouble started to stir up when Jason's father took note to his son's exceeding fanitics about Frog Man to a point where he thought that Jason loved Frog Man more than Saradomin himself! which insulted Alex greatly. After this moment he treat Jason more strictly as to where he goes out and who he speaks to, and virtually banned the sheer thought of Frog Man inside his household. But this didn't stop Jason into finding out more about his beloved hero, but instead embracced his godless beliefs that man has the power to do greater good than a god that onlys causes war. His mother Mary only tries to keep her family at peace while Jason and Alex argue about how he isn't putting his faith in Saradomin, which leads to his father taking his to the monastary every so often by mandatory visits so he can become a preist when he grows older. Shattered Dreams Jason wanted to become a journalist for his favorite paper The Gielinor Times, and follow the action of other heros and adventures. But his dreams where crushed when his father demanded that he become a preist and devote his love and father to Saradomin. Having no choice Jason continued to head to the monastary with his father to become a preist. But one day at the monastary there was a fire wher him and his father rushed to the main quaters to see if the head priest was okay only to find a horrible frog like monster claiming himself Bull Frog. Bull Frog had the head preist clentch in his fist tell him that all he had to do was smuggle his ultimate weapon through the city with drawing suspicion, but the priest spat at his face claiming that he would never betray his lord to help a warped demon of Zammarok. Bull Frog simpled snapped his neck and tossed him out the window while Jason's father yelled and threw a chair at the warped being yelling that Saradomin will smite thy. Bull Frog smiled and gave a huge luge across the room and grabbed Jason along with his weapon toward the city saying that a hostage shoud be his ticket across the city. Jason was kicking and screaming in Bull Frogs arms but with no success of escape, but as soon as they reached the city Frog Man was there ready for action. Bull Frog held Jason by the neck threating to kill him if he didn't let him through along with his weapon which seem to be a crossbow and glass crossbow bolt. Frog Man having an altered combat suit shot out adreline darts at Bull Frogs arm muscle points causing him to jerk Jason and the weapon to the floor causing Jason to break his leg. Upon fallin Jason scurres to an alley with Bull Frog weapon and attempts to hide while Frog Man and Bull Frog fought amoungst the nearby buildings. The battle raged as Bull Frog lunged Frog Man threw the buildings supports, while Jason through fear attempted to load the crossbow with the glass bolt to shoot towards Bull Frog but with the shatters supports the building collasped on all three of them. Window to the Soul Upon waking up Jason felt a sharp pain in his right forearm to only discover that he accidentally shot himself with the "deadly" weapon as he watched the greenish fluid inject inside his bloodstream. Frog Man woudl emerge from the rubble only to be impaled from behind by Bull Frog with a metal pole, Frog Man would collapse as Bull Frog Approached the blacking out Jason. HE would examin Jason as he slowly start to blackout saying that this time it'll wouldn't be wasted on some as naive as the last test subject, but right before Jason blacked out he say Frog Man rip out the metal from his body and impale Bull Frog aswell as Frog Man then picked up Jason not recongnizing him and taking him out of the building before shortly reenter the rubble. Waking up inside his bed to his weeping mother and enraged father, he was confused and dazed. Alex yelled blasphamy at Jason and stormed out while his mother Mary stood up and kissed his forehead and walked out weeping while she said softly to not worry and that things will get better. Jason would stand up miraculously seeing that his leg was no longer broken and looked at the mirror to find out that his eyes were green and his pupils were horizontil eyes, in shock his punched a hoel straight through the mirror and began to cry. New Kid on the block A few days after the inccident Jason quickly lost most of his friends due to the fact that the doctors who examined him couldn't find out how his eyes changed or how his wound healed so quickly. He father only grew rage against his changed son claiming that his become a servant to the warped demon that kill the head preist back at the monastary which cause Alex to become the new head preist. Jason quitly become more anti-social and worn eye covers to pass of as "normal". Even his hero Frog Man vanished after the incident, people claimed that he died in the fight or simply disappeared. The only thing that kept Jason happy was in the late night where no one can see him he would go out and climb on the roof top and look at the stars. It was on one of these nights that he slowly discovered his strength and overall health increase along with mucus secreting from his fingers and toes, and amoungst other places. Then a a sudden instantance he glance down to the bottom of the floor from the rooftop and preform a great leap, almost as great as the leap Bull Frog Man and he land nearly perfectly on the floor without breaking any bones. This is the second he realized the the ultimate weapon Bull Frog was carrying, was infact a substance similar to what gave his beloved hero Frog Man the amazing abilities he had, and that if this were true then he would attempt to become the next Frog Man. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Warped Category:Youth